Color and fluorescent tagging of goods and materials are popular methods used to identify particular items for various purposes. Known methods are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,403,223 B2, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,561, US 2009/0045360, and US 2003/0177941. Potential applications include, but are not limited to, preventing counterfeiting, using incorrect/prohibited materials and goods (for example, explosive materials or electronic parts of inappropriate origin), preventing incorrect handling and shipping, supporting the use and identification of appropriate materials or goods, enhancing quality control, using the particles for labeling fluids in geological explorations and using the particles in remediation efforts. Despite substantial efforts to develop reliable security labelling and tagging, it is very difficult to create anti-counterfeiting that is virtually impossible to copy.